slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hexlet
Hexlet to śluzak, który pojawił się jedynie w dwóch odcinkach Slugisodes oraz w wielu odcinkach jako śluzak w tle. Śluzak ten pomaga innym śluzakom znaleźć drogę do domu. Hexlet nie tylko znajduje drogę do domu, ale umie też sprawić, że śluzak będzie szczęśliwy lub smutny. Może też kazać mu coś zrobić, a ten jak zahipnotyzowany pójdzie i zrobi to o co prosił. Jest to śluzak typu Medium. Jego umiejętności są bardzo przydatne w walce. Występowanie Hexlety zamieszkują tereny bagienne. Wygląd 'Protoforma' Hexlet to pomarańczowy śluzak o beżowym brzuszku. Z prawej strony wystaje mu mały ząb. Posiada jasno turkusowe oczy. Na jego głowie są duże czułka. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji posiada na pomarańczowym ciele, jasno błękitną bańkę/kopułę na głowie. Gdyby nie bańka był by płaski. Wokół kopuły znajdują się długie czułki/wyrostki, zakończone małymi bańkami. Czułka są przyrośnięte do bańki. Zmienia mu się kolor oczu z jasno turkusowego na niebieski. Ma grube łapy, zakończone czterema grubymi palcami. Spód łap jest jasno beżowy. Na palcach są małe niebieskie bańki. Jego podbrzusze jest beżowe. Po boku łap posiada błękitną ,,maź,, oraz dłuższe wyrostki z maleńkimi bańkami. U górnej szczęki znajdują się cztery zęby. Posiada długi ogon, również z wyrostkami z małymi bańkami. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Napędza ludziom stracha. *Pomaga odnaleźć śluzakom drogę do domu. *Sprawia, że śluzaki są szczęśliwe lub smutne. 'Transformacja' *'HyJinx' - tworzy ciąg pecha na przeciwniku, np.: że łamie mu się blaster. *'Vooduel' - tworzy miniaturowe lalki voodoo przeciwnika, by go torturować (przeciwnik czuje to samo co lalka). *'Urrcurse' - przeciwnik zostaje otoczony niewidzialną barierą z klątwy, która odbija śluzaki prosto w niego. *'Blambaste' - sprawia, że przeciwnik ma urojenia kruszenia się. Historia 'Sezon 1' *Po raz pierwszy raz Hexlet pojawia się w odcinku ,,Klub Trep`` został pokazany w reklamie Klubu jako słaby i zmęczony śluzak. *Chwilowo i błędnie, można zaobserwować w ,,Bunt mechów``. Eli Shane go wystrzelił z blastera, a w locie był pokazany Pnączniak. 'Sezon 2' *Błędnym kolorze został pokazany w ,,Robośluzaki``, gdzi zamiast mieć kolor pomarańczowy był w kolorze fioletowy, widziany był przez chwilę w protoformie. 'Sezon 3' *Trzy Hexlety zostały pokazane w ,,Co przychodzi nocą?`` były na Śluzaczym pastwisku razem z innymi śluzakami. *W odcinku ,,Powrót do korzeni`` został pokazany w retrospekcji, Dr. Blakka, trzymał go razem z innymi śluzakami w klatce. *W maszynie do ghulowania była pokazana protoforma tego śluzaka, prawdopodobnie istnieje jego ghul tylko dotychczas niepoznany. Hexlet wystąpił w ,,Kompania śluzaków``. Występy 'Sezon 1' *Klub Trep (Debiut, protoforma) *Bunt mechów (Protoforma) 'Sezon 2' *Robośluzaki (Protoforma, fioletowa, błędnie i krótko) 'Sezon 3 ' *Co przychodzi nocą? (Protoforma) *Powrót do korzeni (Protoforma) *Kompania śluzaków (Protoforma) 'Filmy' *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (Prawdopodobnie transformacja) Ciekawostki *Hexlet występuje w "Battle of Slugterra" tylko po wpisaniu specjalnego kodu z zakupu zabawki - blastera. *Hexlet posiada Ghula o nazwie Vexlet. *Hexlet Eli'a i Migotek nie lubią się. *Hexlet jest tak zwanym "przewodnikiem" śluzaków. *W odcinku "Bunt Mechów" Hexlet pojawił się na krótką chwile w blasterze zamiast Pnączniaka. *Był pokazany w pojemniku do Ghulowania w odcinku "Kompania Śluzaków". Na dodatek Hexlet ten miał fioletowe tęczówki, nie turkusowe. *W odcinku "Robośluzaki" w stadzie śluzaków zrzuconych na Quentina widoczny był fioletowy Hexlet. *Podobno posiada go wiele Śluzostrzelców. *Transformacja Hexleta nie została pokazana w serialu. *W protoformie ma wielkie turkusowe tęczówki, w transformacji małe. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki rzadkie Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a